Drained
by Zombie Assassin 21
Summary: After humans discover magic, and how they can utilize it on Earth, Wizard City is overrun with mortals. They are draining the magic, and students and staff are becoming weaker by the day. If things aren't stopped, the entire Spiral could fall apart! Set after Malistaire. OC line OPEN!
1. Magic's Properties

**Hey, so my last couple of stories got mysteriously deleted. Probably 'cause my sister tried to download Slender, and now our PC is screwed up. :/**

**So, this is my new story, using one of the many ideas floating around in this thing I call a brain.**

"I hate those Wysteria jerks," I mumbled angrily, after arriving back in Bartlby's trunk. Leaves fell down onto my head as I walked towards the door.

"I know! Especially that stupid Ms. Belladonna Crisp." My friend Fallon Skullblade said, saying the rival school's principal's name in a whiny, unattractive voice. She accompanied the voice by waving her hands around sarcastically. Fallon and I were pretty much opposites when it came to our appearance, other than our pale skin and height.. While she had short, spiky black hair, I had long, straight blonde hair. Her eyes were grey, while mine were a blue-purple. She had sharp facial features, while mine were more rounded.

"What now?" I asked her, having no new quests.

"Shopping?" Fallon suggested. I nodded, and we started towards the shopping district. On our way through the crowded Commons, we saw a few kids we knew. Harold Deathspell, and his twin sister Hallie from Fallon's Death class. Quinn, from my Storm class. Amber, a Fire girl we helped in a battle once. Eventually, we stepped into the Shopping District, only to see a large crowd of jeering students standing in a circle.

"What's going on, Nia?" I asked Fallon.

"I… I don't know." I responded slowly. We walked forwards, pushing through the crowd. We managed to get a glimpse of the scene. There were two tall, tanned Fire and Death boys standing above a young girl, about twelve. The boys looked about sixteen, a year older than us, and every time the young girl tried to get up, they pushed her back down.

"Ogrebreath, Ogrebreath!" They chanted, people from the crowd joining in. The girl's bloodbat angrily snapped at the two, but the batted it away, laughing. A few students in the crowd looked worried, but no one spoke up.

"I know that sicko." Fallon muttered darkly. "He's a jerk, and a bully!" Her voice rose as she pushed to the front of the crowd, me following right behind her.

"'AY! Darkcaster!" Fallon snapped, stepping up to the Death boy. He was tan, with black hair pulled into a short ponytail.

"Ah, Fallon. I didn't know you were into defending noobs." He said snottily, folding his arms. His Fire buddy laughed, with his longish blood red hair falling in his grey eyes.

"You two are despicable." I glared, but couldn't help noticing they were kind of cute. That was one of my flaws. I was undeniably, inexcusably, completely noticeably boy crazed.

"Aw, the big, bad level 29 wants to defend the wittle girl." The Fire boy simpered in a baby voice, causing me to blush and clench my fists at the same time.

"Big talk for someone who's only level 23." Fallon shot back, making the two boys blush in shame.

"Lets get out of here, Blaze." The Death said, teleporting away. He was soon followed by the Fire, Blaze. The crowd separated, as there was nothing left to see.

"Yeah, you run away!" Fallon called after the separating mob, while I helped the girl up. She looked about level ten, with blue eyes and brown hair.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"I'm Brynn. Brynn…" She mumbled something else under her breath.

"Uh, sorry, didn't catch that." I said

"Brynn…" She mumbled again.

"What?"

"Ogrebreath!" She finally yelled, then clamped her hands over her mouth. I blinked at her.

"Ogrebreath? Bad luck, girl." Fallon winced.

"Yeah, well. My dads name is Ogrecaster and my mom's is Icebreath. My sister went into Ice and got Icecaster, so I was stuck with Ogrebreath." She said glumly. (A/N I just made up a naming system. The girls got a combination of their mom and dads last name, and the boys got entirely new ones.) "That's why those boys were teasing me. They even stole my cards!"

"Well." I said, "We have to get you some new cards then."

"Those were my best cards." Brynn shook her head.

"Go buy yourself some new ones to last you a while, then we'll figure out how to get them back." Fallon promised. Brynn looked up with a smile.

"Thanks, guys."

Meanwhile On Earth… Vera's POV

Honestly, I had no idea how I did it. I had always been talented, making dead plants grow, healing bad injuries, thriving in the sunlight. But this was different. I was sitting there, in the grass with sun beating down on me. All the grass was dead and dry, except around where I was. And all of a sudden, my hands started to glow and shine with a sparkly green light. I had run inside to my scientist of a father, and he was just as baffled. Then he took a jar and captured some of the glowing mist, and disappeared into his lab.

"Vera!" My dad yelled, running into my room. "That mist, it has powering capabilities! It can power anything! Incredibly strong, too." He then babbled on about hypotheses and theories… Which I cant even begin to explain.

"And I need you to do it again!" He concluded.

"Dad!" I whined, "I don't even know how I did it the first time!"

"Well, try again!" He encouraged. After hours of failure, I'd had enough.

"I'm going to bed." I finally snapped, angry at my failures. I started towards the stairs, when the doorbell rang. I sighed, and turned to the door at the foot of the stairs. After opening it, I was surprised to see a boy in green, what looked like, wizard's robes.

"Halloween is next month." I told her.

"You're Vera Sybill Elliot, am I correct?" The boy asked me.

"Uh, yeah." I said slowly.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kareem Greenleaf. I was sent to retrieve you, so you may attend the Ravenwood School of Magic." He said brightly.

"Magic?" I asked in a dull tone, and was about to slam the door when my father popped up.

"Don't you see? This is where we can get more of that mist! If we get it, sell it, we'll be rich!" He whispered excitedly.

"My dad would like to see where I'll be attending." I told Kareem. He looked surprised.

"Well, not many ask that. But, I suppose its understandable!" He chirped, then grabbed my father and I's hands. Then, suddenly, we weren't at my house anymore.

**What 'cha think? Anyways, this too will be an OC story. I need humans and wizards for this one. ****J**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Apperance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Clothes:**

**Hometown:**

**Background:**

**Romance?:**

**Friends:**

**(If Wizard)**

**School:**

**Second:**

**Third?:**

**Pets/Mounts:**

**Level:**

**Favorite World:**

**Least Favorite World:**

**Favorite Spell:**


	2. The Rip

Nia's POV

"So I was thinking, maybe we can get Lady Mist to steal them back." Fallon said excitedly. She was referring to her pet, an Ianthine Spectre. The thing gave me the creeps, I much preferred my Rain Demon, Miss Lightning.

"I can distract them, while Lady Mist takes the cards! She's a master thief." Fallon smugly stated.

"Has she had much practice?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. Fallon understood what I was implying, and got even whiter than she was.

"Psh…No." She said slowly. I looked away so she wouldn't see me smile.

"I think it's a good idea." Brynn said quietly, holding her pet bloodbat, Sir Nathan.

"Okay, but first we need to get to class." I reminded the two.

"Eh, one day won't hurt anything." Fallon shrugged.

"Fal! We're not skipping class."

"C'mon, we are already way ahead. Besides, if we get caught, we can tell them we're still in Wysteria." She pressed.

"Fine." I sighed. "Lets get to Bartleby before we get noticed." Fallon and Brynn followed after me, but as we got to the Commons I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"Ow!" I yelped, clutching my stomach. What was that? I thought, before the ground rushed towards me.

Vera's POV

"Sir! You cant take that!" Kareem yelled towards my father, as he bottled up a deep purple mist.

"Nonsense, it was just floating here!" He insisted, this time bottling a vivid red. After that, he jumped through the door we had came through. Suddenly, a bright white light threw me backwards, and I hit the inside of the tree's trunk with a thud. I opened my eyes to see a giant…rip in mid air. It was as if someone had taken a photo of the tree, then a piece of the center tore away. I could vaguely see my street through the hole.

"What happened?" I asked Kareem.

"Oh, no. This is not good. Not good at all." Kareem fretted, rubbing his hands together. "Come, we must tell Headmaster Ambrose." He led me out of the giant tree, and I could see many students clad in purple, and some with red, robes, unconscious on the ground.

"What did he do?" I breathed, thinking they were dead. Kareem just kept walking in silence. He led me through a tunnel, then up a path to a large stone building. We walked up the archway, and through the large wooden door. Inside was a single room, cluttered with books and papers. A desk sat in one corner, and an old, white haired man stood next to it.

"Headmaster!" Kareem said worriedly. "I do apologize, but the seems to be a rip in Bartleby.

"Oh my, how did this happen?" Ambrose asked, clearly upset.

"Well," Kareem said, looking towards me. I hung my head.

"My father discovered magic's properties on Earth when my powers started showing. He said if he could enough of it, he could be rich." I explained. "And, I helped him. I… I thought I'd get into the college I wanted with the money. I never knew this would happen. I'm sorry."

"So, your father brought magic back to Earth?" Ambrose asked sharply. I nodded. "What kinds?"

"Storm and Fire, sir." Kareem said quickly. I narrowed my eyes. This boy seemed like an over achiever, goody two shoes. Nerd. Just then, the door burst open. A girl with medium length, chocolate brown hair and a girl with short spiky black hair were carrying a third girl. She was passed out, with long, straight dirty blonde hair.

"Nia, er, Titania Thundersong." Started the black haired one, "fainted while we were walking."

"She is Storm, no?"

"Yes, she is."

"I knew it." Ambrose said. "Please, wait while I get something." With that, he walked into a side room.

"Hi. I'm Brynn." Offered the brown haired girl to break the silence. She was wearing blue and yellow robes.

"Vera." I responded.

"Well, since we're all introducing ourselves. I'm Fallon Skullblade, level thirty Necromancer." Fallon announced, puffing her chest out.

"Necromancer?" I asked, confused. The girl looked at me like I had two heads.

"Don't you know..?" She started, then took in my jeans and loose green tank top, "Oh. You're new. Don't worry, Ambrose will explain everything."

On cue, Ambrose and Kareem walked back into the room. Kareem was holding a large book, and the Headmaster was holding two jars of red and purple mist.

"You must take this quiz, to determine the type of wizard you are." Kareem told me, setting the book on a pedestal. I began to answer the questions.

**Favorite Animal?**

Since apparently unicorns exist here, I chose unicorn.

**Which is more powerful?**

Tornado

**What best describes you?**

Bits and peices of little things

**Favorite time of day?**

Morning

**Favorite season? **

Spring

I finished the quiz, and the book glowed a bright white. Life! It read in large green letters. Suddenly, in a poof, my clothes disappeared and were replaced by green and white robes.

"Ah, a Life wizard, like me." Kareem smiled.

"I am nothing like you." I muttered, turning away. Meanwhile, Ambrose was sprinkling the purple mist on the passed out girl. After a couple seconds, her eyes fluttered open.

"Ugh," She groaned, holding her head. "What happened?" Ambrose caught her and her friends up on my fathers antics, earning me a sharp glare from the blonde. She opened her mouth to angrily say something, but then the door flew open for a second time. A girl with white hair walked into the room, dragging a boy with short brown hair with her.

"Are you aware there is a rip leading to earth inside Bartleby?" The girl demanded, worried.

"Yes, I am, Ms. Silverhunter."

"And this boy was just wandering around! He's a mortal, he cant be here!"

"We are working on fixing this." The headmaster told her. "What is your name, young man?"

"J-Jacob Kline." The boy stuttered, his shirt still in the grasp of the girl.

"Scarlet. Let go of his shirt." Fallon half smiled. Scarlet looked up.

"Oh, hey Fallon." She said, letting go of his shirt. Jacob smoothed out the spots where it was stretched.

"We'll have to find something to do with these earthlings." Ambrose muttered. "Come to think of it, why weren't you three in class?" He asked sharply, looking at the three wizards.

"We just returned from Wysteria." Fallon said quickly, "And we were on our way when Nia collapsed."

"And I was just running late," Brynn added, knowing she wasn't a high enough level to be in Wysteria.

"They're _lying_!" A familiar voice said. Fallon, Nia, and Brynn turned to see a boy in black robes standing at the door. A boy in red robes was leaning heavily on his shoulder.

"_Shit_." I heard Fallon mutter.

"Lying, you say?" Ambrose asked.

"Yes, we were on our way to class, when we saw them in the shopping district! They were cutting class." The boy scowled.

"You weren't on your way, you were stealing this poor girls cards!" Fallon snapped.

"Yeah, and tormenting her!" Nia added.

"Enough!" Ambrose said forcefully. "I am very disapointed in all of you. Hunter, Blaze, give the cards back." The one in black, Hunter, glared, but tossed at deck of cards roughly at the young girl. She tried to catch them, but they fell, and the boy in red, Blaze, snickered weakly.

"As for you three." Ambrose said, turning to them. "Your teachers will be informed, and they may choose an appropriate punishment."

Fallon scratched her nose to hide her smirk. Malorn wouldnt give her much of a punishment, as he was not much older than her. He'd understand. Nia knew her teacher wouldnt be too harsh. Brynn? Well, she had Proffessor Drake. She was toast.

"Know, I want Scarlet to go talk to the dorms master about getting Jacob a room. Brynn, Vera, Kareem, you go to class. As for you four? I want all of you to go talk to Lady Oriel on Unicorn Way, she may be able to provide assistance fixing the rip." Headmaster commanded.

"What!?" Fallon exclaimed, "Work with those jerks?"

"Get along with these losers?" Hunter yelled.

"Silence! Yes, you will all work together. Now, take her this scroll." he said, handing Nia a scroll. He then ushered the nine of us out of the room.


	3. I Still Hate You

Nia's POV

"So." I said, after walking to the Unicorn Way gate in silence.

"No one wants to hear your mouth, blondie!" Hunter snapped at me.

"Don't! Talk to my friend that way!" Fallon growled, stepping in-between the two of us.

"What'cha gonna do about it?" He challenged.

"Oh, I'll show you what I'll do!" She yelled, pulling out her wand.

"Bring it on!" He yelled back, grabbing his own.

"Hey! You guys! When do you start on red, and stop on green?" I asked to stop the coming duel.

"Wha?" Fallon asked, lowering her wand.

"I have no damn idea." Hunter said, rolling his eyes.

"When you're eating a watermelon!" I exclaimed. The three stared at me.

"Get it? 'Cause you eat the red and…"

"Yup. We get it." Blaze muttered, then kept walking. Hunter followed him, and Fallon walked beside me.

"I hate that kid." She muttered.

"How do you know him?" I whispered back.

"Class." She said a little too quickly. I looked at her disbelievingly. "Okay, fine. When we were little we used to be really good friends. But then we started school, and he became a total jerk, especially towards me. We just grew apart." She shrugged.

"Oh." was all I said. We were walking over the bridges in Unicorn way, when a dark sprite fluttered towards us.

"I cannot let you advance any farther!" She squeaked in a high voice. I rolled my eyes. I knew I could beat this midget with a single spell, so I stepped into battle.

"I got this you guys." I smirked, choosing thunder snake. It would show this pip squeak her place, in a single move. I cast the spell, and it didn't fizzle. A snake appeared in a shock of electricity, then shot lightning from it's tail. I knew it would do more damage than this sprite could take, and I was right. Yet, I noticed it was barely enough. Usually it far surpassed sprite's life capacity. I walked back to the cheering Fallon, and not amused Blake and Hunter.

"Good job Nia!" Fallon laughed, patting my back, but I couldn't get the glitch out of my head. If that Vera girl had anything to do with it, she was beyond dead. Eventually we arrived outside of Lady Oriel's hedge maze.

"They say in the time of Malistaire, she rigged her maze with traps so Death wizards couldn't get to her." I frowned, worried about Fallon. And kind of Hunter. Mostly Fallon, though.

"I'm sure they've been removed by know." Fallon said, waving her hand. _God, she's optimistic for a Death._ I thought to myself. "Let's just go! The sooner we're in, the sooner we're out. Then I can get away from you two." Blaze said angrily, opening the door. The hedges were about eight feet tall, and had grown wild over the years.

"It's pretty dark for a seraph's home." Hunter noted, poking at the wild shrubs. It was dark, it looked like it was nighttime inside.

"Let's just go," Fallon said, and started walking. Luckily, our maps changed to show wherever we were at the time, and we quickly found the correct path. We were about halfway there, when we reached a sign that read **Death Wizards Must Not Pass.**

"Again, removed by now." Fallon shrugged, charging inside. I hung back, still unsure.

"Maybe you shouldn't…" I started to say, but then Fallon screamed. Vines had wrapped around her legs and were moving up her body, slowly constricting her. I knew I should help her, but I was frozen in fear. She was my best friend. Hazily, I saw Hunter and Blaze run in. Hunter was shooting spells at her vines, while Blaze shot the ones that threatened Hunter. I managed to snap myself out of it, and ran in after them. By the time I got there, Hunter was pulling Fallon to her feet. They stood awkwardly next to each other, then simultaneously snapped "I still hate you." "Well" "Ugh" The both turned in a half circle away from each other.

"Come on you guys," I said, rolling my eyes and walking forewords. Luckily, Fallon had been half right, and most of the traps were disabled. So, we didn't have any other problems. Eventually, after a long, silent walk, we reached a golden door.

"I think this is it." I chirped, putting my map away.

"No… This is Celestia." Blaze said sarcastically. I shot him a glare, and pushed the doors open. They were quite heavy. Once we stepped inside, it was very bright, causing everyone to squint. Pixies flew around happily, and Lady Oriel stood in the center of it all. We walked up to her.

"Hello, young ones. How may I help you?" She asked, her blonde hair waving in the breeze. Blaze quickly explained the situation.

"And Headmaster was wondering if you could help in anyway." Blaze stated, finishing his long speech.

"I shall send a few of my pixies back, but I don't know if I can help much." She said breezily. She ordered a few pixies to follow us. Well, I think that's what she said, it was in another language. Three small, green, winged women flew up to us.

"We are yours to command." The first tittered.

"Cool" Hunter said mischievously.

"We are using them to fix the rip then returning them!" I snapped. "Come on, girls." Then we started back to Ravenwood.

**So, my friend just texted me, asking if I wanted to 'hook up' with this guy who says I'm 'hot'**

**Seriously. Creeped. Out..**

**My PC is so old, the spell check thinks "texted" Isn't a real word. XD So, just as a curiosity… Who do you guys think the pairings are so far? R&R, plus the OC line is still open!**


End file.
